What Happened to Us?
by Shadechidna
Summary: Saïx knows their time is drawing near. Xemnas and him are the only two remaining Nobodies, and Saïx chooses to end it now rather than have Sora do it for them. SaïxXemnas, Shounenai, death.


Okay, I haven't updated in a long time, I know this. But it's summer vacation! I was gone XP Anyways, more fanfics on the way :3 and also I need to find the notebook that has the story for "Nobodies Have Hearts Too" fic. It's in Saïx's pov.

Warnings: implied Xemnas/Saïx. Thoughts of suicide, death and other not so happy thoughts.

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Xemnas and Saïx belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**What Happened to Us?**

You keep staring at Kingdom Hearts...

Have you forgotten what has happened? Our Organization has fallen apart from the inside out...and all you can do is talk to yourself?

You hardly notice of Axel's disappearence. I take matters into my own hands to capture the pyromaniac, but he continues to slip right through my fingertips right when I have him within my sights. I tell you Demyx has been killed by the Keyblade Bearer, and later on of Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord as well, but you don't look at me and simply say it will be a matter of time. You say it's a matter of time until we're full and complete beings, but I know now that it really means till our own deaths.

I accept the fact that we're Nobodies. Emotionless beings of what we were that are teeter between existance and oblivion. Perhaps returning to the darkness isn't so bad. Our pain will end. We can go together, Xemnas.

Yes...

We can both return to the darkness together, Xemnas. Dying not by Sora, but by our own deadly attack...a final embrace before the slaughter. The pain will be swift, I promise.

As I think these thoughts you continue to ignore my presence and stare at our Kingdom Hearts as it continues to feed on the hearts we have gathered. What was it all for? What was Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene's sacrifices worth? All of them dead for a simple heart. It is not enough! Their deaths were in vein...but not ours. We will not die by betrayal or the enemy's pain-filled attacks. No...

I approch you calmly, you're still not taking notice. I swiftly grab your shoulder and jerk you around, pulling you into me in an embrace. I am unsure why I have done it, but just like my own confused actions you were surprised as well. Perhaps we were fooling ourselves...Nobodies perhaps do have feelings. Yes, I agree we lack hearts. But we're special kinds of Nobodies. Not only do we retain our human forms, we know what it is like to feel...I know this feeling. And I hope you do, too, Xemnas.

"What are you doing, Saïx?" You ask me with an alarmed tone. Such fear in your voice...why?

"My final show of affection to you, Superior." I calmly respond. Before you could continue with your questions you so often asked of us, I take a dagger from my sleeve and thrust it into your chest. It is Larxene's dagger. She had some left behind in her abandoned room and I had taken the liberty of giving it a use...

Feeling the wet, warm liquid flow forth from your newly created wound, I push the blade deeper, to the hilt. As I did so, your body gave into my force and you stumble back into the rail, and I follow. You whisper something to me, but it was too mixed and mingled with the blood you coughed. I know, Xemnas...it hurts. But this is how we all feel when we're dying. I've felt dead for a long time...

I remove the bloodied blade from you, the sickening squelch sending shivers up my spine. The tingling feeling a mix of pleasure and horror as I leaned over your bleeding and dying form.

"I know it hurts, Xemnas...But it will pass. Then you'll go into a blissful slumber. As will I alongside you." I assure him as I leaned down and placed my lips gently against his bloody ones. It was a simple kiss, and I can taste his blood on my lips when I pulled away and licked them. You're shocked at my actions, I can see it on your pain-filled face. Your breathing is getting shallower with each passing second, and I soon realize that my time was drawing near as well.

I turn the bloody blade to myself, placing it where my heart once was...now just an empty shell and smile down at you. I whisper your true name - Xehanort - moments before pushing the blade within myself. Pain filled every nerve and I couldn't help but feel my energy draining as quickly as my blood was being spilt over you. My eyes closed for a breif moment to take in the pain before I glance down at your now motionless form. You're still alive, I can feel your pulse still going. Faint, but there. I lay myself beside you, and I can hear the soft thumps of your heartbeat...it was soothing.

Seconds that felt like hours went by, and I close my eyes for a final time before the soothing sound of your pulse stopped. The last thing I could feel before my own life ended was of your warm body fading from under me. The only regret I had was that I never told you.

Never told you I loved you.

* * *

I think I went Emo there. Oh well! Saïx always did seem to have something for Xemnas XD I hope you like it! Meh...This was more icky than I had hoped it would be. 


End file.
